


December: You Saved Us...

by SilentStudies



Series: 365 Days of Love [12]
Category: Alice Mare
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Slow Build, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5574634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentStudies/pseuds/SilentStudies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Although Teacher doesn't remember, Allen saved them all from their dreams. After waking up in the hospital, life somehow seems brighter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Connection...

**Author's Note:**

> It's mostly a drabble, I will add more at a later time.

One his first day, Allen was too scared to leave his room. After being told where it was, he didn't leave until the next day. This worried me, so I made Joshua lure him out with his easygoing attitude and jokes when it was time for breakfast. The kids and I sat merrily around the table, eating and laughing together. It was a tense laughter, but we tried for Allen. 

The kids seemed to brighten up one day, the day I woke up in the hospital. They seemed free of worries, and for some reason very close to Allen. I felt a closer bond to him too. 

My nightmares have disappeared since I woke up in the hospital, and for some reason I felt like it was thanks to Allen. The bond I felt between us, I believe to be more than family. He checks on me every night before I sleep. With a sleepy smile, he walks away. Later on, when I check on all the kids in the early morning, I find him awake reading a book with a flashlight. I playfully scold him, then I seriously tell him that sleep is important. He apologizes, but he does it again the next day.

I feel like the darkness has left this place, my research amounting to nothing. However, I can't seem to care, because I feel like I finally have a place where I belong.


	2. Free Flowing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfic isn't going to be that long, but I hope you enjoy it anyways. Thanks for reading!

Allen and Joshua seem to be very close lately. I don't know why, but whenever I see Joshua hug Allen from behind, I feel a pang in my chest when Allen blushes. I have also noticed that they disappear together for long periods of time. Whenever they come back, Allen is exhausted and Joshua is very clingy of him. I don't mind the nature of the relationship, it just makes my heart squeeze time to time. The other kids seemed to have already predicted this would happen, and seem supportive of their relationship by keeping me busy when they disappear. I just worry that they are too young to be in a relationship, but I guess it's normal to date at fourteen?

It was the end of the day, we have all eaten and returned to our respective rooms. I slipped out of my clothes and was just putting on my underwear as Allen sleepily walked in. I heard his book fall to the floor and him sputtering as he shuffled back out. The door closed very quickly, my cheeks suddenly felt very hot. I quickly dressed, putting my dirty clothes in the hamper, before I gently pushed open the door to check on Allen.

From the darkness in the hallway I hear a rushed, "I'm sorry I should've knocked."

"It's okay Allen, I wasn't paying attention. I know you come to check on me every night, but I forgot what time you would be coming."

"Well, good night Da— Teacher."

The name he was about to say, no doubt was my real name. Warmth spreads throughout me as I go back into my room. Does this mean my research didn't go to waste? I really did discover something. Allen must've helped the accursed rabbit with the keys the cat took. If I every see them again in my dreams, they are going to die once more. Allen must've saw my bland childhood self that isn't too far off from who I am today. Maybe a little gloomier perhaps.

I lay down on my bed with a wide smile, the discovery making the night seem brighter. The warmth from earlier hasn't disappeared. Tonight is the night I'm going back.


	3. Dreaming Once More...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a piece of garbage that I would like to call smut. It is an even bigger piece of garbage being that I didn't read through it to make sure it made sense. Sorry. I hope you still enjoy reading though.

A land that you can only experience in your dreams, the juncture of my research. That is where I find myself once again. Looking around, I find myself in a library with a mirror facing me from the end of the aisle. Curiously, I stalk towards it to see that I am in my teenage form. At a closer look, l see no difference between this version of myself and the older one.

Aside from my teenage form, I see people without faces roaming around the library. Shrugging, I decide to wander around to look for the cat. I always encounters him at some point, might as well be sooner than later.

Just as I reached for the door handle, it swings open and slams me in the face. Falling backwards, I land on the floor clutching my head. I hear a rushed apology and then an abrupt intake of breath. Looking up, I see that it is Allen and Joshua. Confused, I stare up at the two of them from the floor. I look past them and see their hands in an intimate grip. Faintly, I see a blush spreading across their faces as I stare at their hands longer than I should've.

"What is the purpose of hitting me in the face?"

"S-Sorry," Joshua stutters as Allen is seemingly frozen in place.

"Allen are you alright? Did you hit yourself too?"

"No... How did you get here," Allen asks dumbfounded.

"I closed my eyes and opened them here."

"Only Joshua could do that after I saved him though..."

"Hm... I don't know then."

"Maybe it's because I opened the door for him, Alice."

The three of us turn to look at the Cheshire Cat faster than he could say, 'Alice.' My eyes widen in pleasant surprise, while Joshua and Allen look terrified. Standing up draws all their attention to me, and I slightly smile as I stare at the cat. This is where the cat dies, but how will I kill him? I don't know. I throw a fleeting glance at the two kids before I cast another look around the library.

"So... Why are you two still having this dream? Aren't the nightmares supposed to be over?"

"Don't worry Alice, this isn't a nightmare anymore, it's a w—."

Allen covers the cat's mouth before he could finish his sentence, but I know exactly what he was about to say. My expression doesn't reveal it, but I suddenly feel extremely awkward for trespassing on their dream together. I then wonder if the nightmare has evolved into 'that,' but it wouldn't be possible. Perhaps Allen just took a liking to the players in the Nightmare Syndrome, and recreated them here. A sudden cough brings me out of my thoughts, and I look up to Allen and Joshua staring at me awkwardly, the cat no longer there.

"So, do you... Um... Know why we are here now," Allen asks shyly.

"Yes, so why am I here?"

Allen blushes furiously, looking at Joshua almost guiltily before looking back towards me, "You're here because I wished you to be..."

Joshua sighs before elaborating, "This is Allen's dream, we were almost 'summoned' here by his thoughts."

The awkward feeling doesn't disappear as I ask, "Why a library then..?"

Allen blushes down to his neck and Joshua happily replies, "It's his 'kink.'"

If it were possible, Allen's blush becomes deeper as realization must've passed over my face. Eventually, they finally walk in through the door and walk to the abandoned section of the library with me in tow. I didn't realize it before, but I am wearing clothing that could easily be removed. That meaning a robe, the one I usually wear when I go to check on the kids late at night. Somehow, I feel slightly embarrassed noticing that it didn't accompany underwear. Joshua was just wearing his pajamas, and Allen wearing his nightgown. What an embarrassing situation this must be for him.

Allen leads Joshua and I into the last aisle and to the corner of the library. This is the restricted section, and I wonder if you could get arrested in dreams as we all stop in the corner. Turning to face us, Allen determinedly stares into our eyes.

"Are you two okay with this?"

Joshua nods eagerly, and I tilt my head to feign innocence.

I am pleased by his reaction to that when he says, "Would you like to h-have... You know... Sex with us..?"

Joshua too seems embarrassed and I feel like a completed a successful mission of embarrassing them, for now. Nodding, I watch as Allen shyly strips away his nightgown, leaving his pale skin bare for all to see. Joshua and I follow suite and soon we are all naked with other people unknowingly in the room with us. Luckily, they have no need in the restricted back section of the library.

Allen shyly reaches down into his discarded nightgown's pocket the withdraw lube and condoms. He sets it down on the bookshelf level to us. Joshua's member is already dripping, and mine is only half-hard. Allen kneels down in front of me as Joshua rips open a pack of lube, getting a generous amount on his fingers, and goes behind Allen.

The same moment Allen first puts his luscious lips around my cock is the same moment Joshua sticks two fingers into Allen. This courses him to moan around my cock, the vibrations sending pleasurable jolts through me. My cock hardens and the blowjob continues. Eventually, he pulls away when my cock is fully hard and he is prepped.

Pushing me down, Allen makes it so I lay on the floor, his nightgown acts as a shield from the floor and I. Joshua stands to the side of us, holding another pack of lube and a condom. He rolls the condom over my dick, the cold hand sending electric shocks of pleasure through me. He pours some lube on his hands and massages my hard cock with it. Allen watches us, his mouth hanging open slightly and his face flushed.

When Joshua is done, Allen moves over me, lifting his hips over my cock, the tip lightly touching his hole. That's when I noticed that Allen also has a condom on, but it doesn't confuse me for long. Joshua is fingering himself to the side, watched as Allen slowly goes down on my cock.

When Allen finally is filled with me till the hilt, Joshua also goes on top if me. He sits on my stomach, hands on either side of me as he lines up his hole and Allen's cock. I watch, completely aroused, as Joshua easily takes in Allen's cock. All three of us moan when I couldn't help a shallow thrust up into Allen's heat. I start slowly, my rhythm matching Joshua's as he fucks himself on Allen's cock.

The pleasure Allen is feeling is written on his face as we start to speed up. My thrusts begin to become more erratic, mismatching Joshua's slow pace. When Joshua speeds up, I slow down. I can feel Allen thrusting into Joshua sometimes, because that is when he tightens so well around my cock. 

On a particularly hard thrust, I cum inside the condom. I feel Allen clench around me, and he also cums. Joshua follow suite and all of us lay on the floor. If anyone were to see what we looked like, it would defiantly be a sight. 

My chest and face is covered with Joshua's cum, and Joshua is laying heavily on my chest. Allen is breathing hard, leaning backwards with hands on either side of me. I lay on Allen's nightgown, with two young children above me. Then I remember that my body's age had changed in this dream.

And somehow, it was the best moment of my life.


End file.
